<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lifesaving Secret by ThatHotChipAddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969956">The Lifesaving Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict'>ThatHotChipAddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, school project - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, School Project, Writing, free write, free writing, write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another project. please don't mid this-</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lifesaving Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another project. please don't mid this-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On March 15, 2014, the residents of New York City buried a time capsule. The time capsule was filled with personal goods and certain things that might help people, like money, tools, and test tubes. Their hope was that on March 15, 2114, it would be opened, and the future residents of NYC would see what life was like 100 years in the past, and maybe who knows? They might just find out in the future it is more advanced. Locked away in the titanium cylinder were important artifacts from the present day. The objects were chosen by citizens from all walks of life and professions: librarians, teens, computer programmers, medical professionals, research scientists, gardeners, biologists, and more. They all wanted the perfect spot to put most of the citizens belongings so that they can help people in the future more easily. It had to be in a hard but simple spot for them to easily find it. Etched onto the surface of the time capsule were the words of a famous author, William Faulkner: "I believe that man will not merely endure. He will prevail. Because he has a soul, a spirit capable of compassion and sacrifice and endurance." The capsule was buried under a small but dark alley under a tree small enough, with much hope for the future, they trusted all of them.  </p><p>Sadly, things did not turn out as they had hoped. Times where more...how do I put this? Hard. By March 15, 2514, New York had become a desperate place. Something big had changed. Pollution was everywhere, Trees, plants, and animals were dying, there water was getting dirtier, and darkness has been roaming the city ever sense they buried the capsule. The city was in near ruins. Citizens were terrified. Terrified for their life because soon the city will burn. Burn to the ground from all the toxic air and waste. It will soon burn with all of them. Either from acid rain or something worse. Maybe an explosion to a factory. Two teens named Delian and Dexter – or K.I.D.Z., as they were called now (Kindness, Intelligence, Depression, Zoofulvin) – were on their way home from a secret meeting from the mayor. As they walked in the shadows with masks on to avoid detection, they tripped on a huge burnt tree, that seemed to be tiny. They were going to walk away until they saw a titanium cylinder, and it seemed very shiny and old at the same time. Maybe It could be something especially important to us? They both thought about it and decided to dig it out. Etched into the surface were a series of scratched-out words. The only words they could make out were, "He will prevail." This must be old if the words are scratched off it.  </p><p>The K.I.D.Z. dragged the heavy cylinder back into the hidden alleyway and twisted it open. It was not easy to get it open though. The top was sticky and rusty, and they thought at first, they would not be able to open it. But then they tried it together, and it budged right open. The glow from their flashlights revealed what was inside. They found money, tools, and test tubes, with more objects that seem to be personal belongings. They thought it was nothing at first, until they brought out the money. 10.000 dollars!  With gasps of relief, they looked at each other with hope in their eyes for the first time in years. They finally had the money to save this town from burning to flames! They both went walking to the mayors main building so that they can donate to help this city from dying. </p><p>It seems as if the mayor were also thrilled to see they could have enough money to save the dying town as well. So, from the money he got, he called all the help he could seek. He hired lots of cleaners, firemen, and planters, and decided when they got there, they would start working to try to fix the town. But while the workers were going out, both teens gave each one a helpful tool that came from the cylinder. All the workers left, but then they realized one more thing was in there. A tiny plush bear with a rap around it that says, “Greatest Mayor Ever” It seems as if a child crafted this small object just for a future mayor. So, both kids came to the mayor to receive his gift. “Here Mr. Mayor, your gift from the past.” They gave him the plush bear that was tiny enough to fit on his desk. He started to tear up sense he realized the past has trusted the future to much, and they just forgot about the past. The mayor hugged both children while saying “Thank you lifesavers. If it weren’t for you, none of this would happen, and we would die while forgetting about the past.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>